


Grow Your Feathers and Fly

by OverThereOnMars



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverThereOnMars/pseuds/OverThereOnMars
Summary: Jared is bored and lonely, so he decides to go away.This fantasy is mine in which my brain and hand birthed on to a piece of paper.I can not claim ownership of any of the characters in this work of fiction.





	1. And so the feathers grew and he flew.

It was a dull, dark and dreary day. No bird sang or flew. The clouds, black and evil, hung low in the sky, waiting to explode into a million little rain drops, and Jared was bored outta his mind. He tried to write lyrics, but failed. He tried to create"BartArt" but it looked like a cat had coughed up a hairball. Then he picked up his guitar and tried to play the kill but got bored half way through the song. He was so flustered he threw himself on the couch and pulled his phone from out of his pocket and dialed his brother's number...

*Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring*

"Hello" Came the scruffy voice of his older brother.

"Shan, come over. I'm bored." Jared half Whined.

"I can't, Jared."

"And why not?"

"Cause, I'm balls deep in this chick" Shannon almost half moaned.

"Oh, talk to you later, bye Bro" Jared said hanging up the phone.

At that moment Jared's stomach growled. Jared went to his fridge and pulled out a big jucy apple, washed it off and devoured it one bite. Then decided to call Tomo to see if he could come over.

*Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring*

"Hullo you've reached Tomofo the great and powerful chef. I'm not here at the moment, cause I'm probably cooking, making Tomolings with Vicki, or just being awesome. So leave a message and I'll get back to you asap."

Jared slammed his phone down out of frustration and utter bordom. He roamed his house upstairs and down, he went over there then over here. He flipped the tv on then flipped it off. He went to his bathroom stripped naked and took a bath. Then drained the water and dresses himself again. He then decided to take a walk in the pouring rain. He grabbed a hoodie and a scarf (cause he'd be damned if he got sick again), his raincoat and rainboots, put them on and walked towards the front doorgrabbing an umbrella on his way out.

As he stepped out of his front door he opened his umbrella and quickly put it over his head and started walking. He loved the smell of the rain cooling the earth, he even jumped in the mud puddles. He stopped a moment in the park to watch the ducks and swans play in the rain, and for a split second he wished he was a duck or swan, cause they have not a care or responsibilty in the world and they can fly where ever they please. He sighed, then hailed a cab.

Thirty minutes later Jared exited the cab. He was at the airport. Jared walked in and bought a ticket to Finland.


	2. Arms tire easily and he fell to the ground.

Jared didn't know why he wanted to go to Finland, he just did. Jared boarded his flight and a while later his plane was up in the air, soaring through the clouds. Jared laughed to himself quietly while looking out of the window. He was finally flying just like those ducks and swans he had admired in the park.

A few hours had passed when Jared was being gently awoken by a pretty blonde stewardess. He thanked her and exited the plane, walking through the airport he pulls his phone from his pocket, turns it on and is instantly bombarded with texts and missed calls from his Brother, Mother and Tomo, all wondering where he was. So sent a mass text to them saying he was ok and not to worry.

A few moments of walking Jared finds himself outside hailing a cab. Once inside the car, the driver asked him a question in Finnish.

"Anteeksi en puhu Suomea...uhhh puhutteko Englantia?" Jared said slightly unsure of himself.

"Ah sorry. I said where would you like to go, sir?" the driver translated.

"Uhh to a store to get some clothes...I guess."

"Okay Sir."

After a few minutes of driving the cab dropped Jared off at a Mall and a very big one. Jared scoured the shps and only bought a few basic things. Then he went back outside and Hailed yet another cab that he had take him to a hotel. After Jared was checked into his hotel room. He decided to turn his phone back on. He had tons of voicemails from his Brother and Tomo, but mainly from his Mother. She was scolding him for not telling anyone where he was going, asking him to call her asap, and hoping no ill will had befallen upon her youngest child. Guilt spread through Jared like a wildfire when in the last voicemail he heard his Mother sob. Jared decided a quick call to her would be best.

Ring...Ring...Ring...Rin...

"Jared Joseph Leto, where the hell are you!?"

"Mom, I'm fine, I'm in Finland. I was bored, stuck, and I had to get away"

"Well, Honey, couldn't you have stayed closer to home? Everybody has been worried."

"No Mom, I don't think I could have. I'll be back in a few days. I love you, bye." And he hung up the phone, then turned it off.

Jared's few days came and went, and before he could piss a puddle, he was getting out of a cab in front of his house. He sighed and made his way to the door. He paused a moment sighed again and dug in his pocketfor his house key. He removed his hand and slid the key into the keyhole, turned the knob and pushed the door open, silence met him. He moved through the house glad to be home but also kinda missing Helsinki. He climbed the stairs heading to his bedroom. He sat a small suitcase on his bed and began to unpack.

Jared woke the next morning with the sun shinning in his face. As he lay in thought letting the sun wash over his face, he realizes he shut the curtains before he went to bed last night. Jared jumped up in alarm, looking around wildly until he saw his Brother laughing with amusement,seated in a chair in the corner.

"Ha Ha laugh it up. You scared the shit outta me."

"Then we are even, Baby Bro." Shannon said.

"Yeah well."

"Yeah well, we all were worried sick, Jared. What the fuck were you thinking? Leaving like that!"

"I don't know. I went for a walk saw some swans and ducks and how carefree they were. They could fly anywhere they want and not a soul would care. So I flew, I became a beautiful swan, I spread my wing and I fucking flew." Jared explained exasperated.

"Well next time let someone know before you grow your feathers and fly. Okay?" Shannon said wrapping poor Jared in a great big bear hug.

"Oi! Get off of me Shan."

"Now get dressed Mom is waiting for you downstairs." Shannon said smirking. So, Jared dressed and followed his Brother downstairs.

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sentence: Anteeksi en puhu Suomea...uhhh puhutteko Englantia? Means Sorry I don't speak Finnish...uhhh do you speak english?
> 
> I really hope the Finnish Translates right...but please enjoy the story.


End file.
